


Ground Me

by how_to_sit_gay



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (there is always praise kink involved with these two), Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light D/s undertones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Yaz, Vaginal Fingering, just a tiny bit of tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: The Doctor scrunched up her face, almost hanging upside down from the sofa. “I feel so… so empty. Yeah, I think empty’s the best word.”“I just watched you eat a jumbo sized box of those strange cookies and two kebabs the size of your head, how can ya feel empty?”, Yaz rebutted with a raised eyebrow and poked the blonde with her index finger where her shirts had ridden up just enough to expose a sliver of her slightly bulging belly.The blonde squirmed away with a whine. “Don’t forget the big Klaoerixan sundae.”“I’m so sorry, how could I.”Yaz just wanted to have a quiet night in, enjoying a movie with the Doctor all to herself. Butsomeonejust won't stop fussing.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Ground Me

**Author's Note:**

> Born from the thought of "I haven't seen this with this pairing yet" I can now proudly present: the cock warming fic. Cos the only way to keep the Doctor in place is to make her sit on a dick. We been knew.
> 
> And finally, finally my brain supplied me with a proper top!Yaz scenario, this has been long overdue.

“Y’ awfully restless, you are.”

Her words were met with two hazel eyes looking up at her innocently from their place in her lap before the Doctor resumed her endless shifting around in what was probably a desperate attempt to find just the right position. It reminded Yaz of the cat her Nani had owned back when she was still a little kid, always drawing circle after circle on her lap until it had finally found the perfect way to lie down and nap.

To then jump off as soon as Yaz only thought about breathing in too deeply. Thankfully the Doctor wasn’t _that_ skittish after all.

The evening had started with both of them cuddled up next to each other to watch that one movie the Doctor had been raving about for ages (“It’s on Netflux, yes, _flux_ , we’re talking 41st century here, a lot has changed about streaming services by then! And don’t get me started on the Great Streaming War from 3129, it were an utter mess, no movies or series to watch for half a decade! Can ya imagine that? Anyway, this movie’s one of the best ‘bout an intergalactic traveller who goes hoppin’ around the universe to save whoever’s in peril - isn’t that great?”) and they had finally found the time to indulge the blonde’s whim.

The boys were off somewhere in the TARDIS, doing whatever they were feeling like doing after a comparatively relaxed trip to a planet halfway covered with jungle and the other half with surprisingly friendly natives, so she was left alone to deal with the particularly unruly Time Lord. 

Who was now biting her lip as she looked up at her again. “It’s just… dunno.”

“If you’re about to tell me that you need to burn off excess energy cos the day wasn’t adventurous enough for you, I will push you off the sofa an’ y’can watch the film alone.”

That might’ve been a tiny lie on her part, Yaz definitely wouldn’t give up the chance to just have a casual evening with her girlfriend, but the Doctor didn’t need to know that. She just wished she would stop fidgeting for two minutes at a time.

“No! Yaz, I swear, I--”

Barely managing to conceal a grin at her agitation and how comically wide her eyes had gotten within a matter of milliseconds, she carded her fingers through the Time Lord’s blond strands with the intention (and hope) to calm her down a little bit. “Shh, ‘s alright, babe, I know y’liked today as much as the boys did.”

A full-face scrunch. “What ‘bout you? Does that mean y’didn’t?”

“Oh I enjoyed it immensely,” she grinned down at her cheekily, “‘Specially when you thought picking those flowers were a good idea and got both you n’ Graham doused in… whatever that was they use to fend off predators.”

Huffing in indignance, the Doctor crossed her arms across her chest, however didn’t shift away. Apparently this new position was somewhat satisfactory for her, which was absolutely fine with Yaz on multiple levels. One arm resting on the other woman’s torso while gently stroking through the other woman’s hair with the other hand - making a little detour over her forehead and along the slope of her ear every now and then to earn herself a content hum - seemed to have a just as much an relaxing effect on herself as it did on the Doctor.

Silence fell between them as they continued watching the events on the big screen, and, apart from the alien playing with Yaz’s fingers on her ribcage after a while, everything remained mostly calm - not counting the cacophony of sounds coming from the telly, of course.

(Which wasn’t actually a television like she had grown up with but a holographic 3D projection from something like two thousand years into her future. Looking at the hyperrealistic images for too long made her head ache, but she never told the Doctor since she enjoyed it so much.)

Yaz was just about to get actually engrossed with the storyline - despite knowing very well that the Doctor only loved that movie so much because the hero basically mirrored her and thus inflated her already big ego even more - , when said woman brought Yaz’s hand to her lips and bit into the tip of her index finger. Yelping, more from surprise than actual pain, Yaz pulled away with a jolt, making her girlfriend’s head roll from her thighs in the process.

“What was that for now?!”

The Doctor scrunched up her face, almost hanging upside down from the sofa but looking no less sorry for it. “I feel so… so empty. Yeah, I think empty’s the best word.”

The way she looked so genuinely and utterly lost it was hard to be actually mad at her.

“I just watched you eat a jumbo sized box of those strange cookies and two kebabs the size of your head, how can ya feel empty?”, Yaz rebutted with a raised eyebrow and poked the blonde with the previously assaulted index finger where her shirts had ridden up just enough to expose a sliver of her slightly bulging belly.

The blonde squirmed away with a whine. “Don’t forget the big Klaoerixan sundae.”

“I’m so sorry, how could I.”

Everything seemed fine for a moment after the Time Lord had shifted around by 180 degrees to now rest her calves on Yaz’s legs, taking full advantage of the foot massage her girlfriend was giving her without thinking about it. 

Almost fine. 

The fidgeting and shifting, this time accompanied by a series of frustrated whines, continued mere three minutes and forty-one seconds later (according to the stopwatch on Yaz’s phone), and after almost getting a sock clad foot square into her cheek ten seconds in, Yaz finally had enough. Growling low in her throat, she grabbed both of the Doctor’s ankles and pinned her feet down on the purple cushions.

“Honestly, what’s gotten into you today, do I need to tie you up to finish the movie in peace?!”

As if a switch had been flipped, the Doctor went first rigid and then completely limp within a second, a barely audible gasp escaping her as she stared at Yaz with wide eyes from the other end of the couch.

Oh. Now that was interesting.

Embarrassment colouring her cheeks in a faint pink, the blonde looked at her sheepishly and started worrying the skin around her thumb with her teeth; it was a familiar knee jerk reaction to distract herself and give her body something to do. A theory slowly manifesting in her head, Yaz let go of the Doctor’s ankles and beckoned her to scoot closer again, opening up her arm to let her sidle up to her.

Her girlfriend was visibly confused by the change in demeanour, but of course didn’t pass up the chance to cuddle (and change position yet again), scrambling onto her knees to plop down unceremoniously right beside her and tugging her shoulder under Yaz’ armpit. A small dusting of blush was still prominent on the apple of her cheeks when Yaz reached out and held her chin between her fingers to tilt her face up; with the way the Doctor refused to meet her eyes she looked so deliciously endearing Yaz had half a mind to take a small bite.

She did the next best thing. 

Leaning in, she first rubbed their noses together playfully before her fingers trailed from the blonde’s chin all the way along her jaw and around her neck until they found their home in the soft strands at the base of her skull. When their lips finally touched, it was only briefly, more a quick peck than anything else, eliciting a frustrated whine when Yaz pulled away. 

Slowly, the Doctor’s eyes blinked open, clearly dazed from the patterns Yaz’s blunt nails had started scratching into the nape of her neck. Just as Yaz could see the questions forming in them, she gripped the blond hair close to the roots and pulled, hard, the Time Lord’s head bending backwards, exposing the slope of her neck and her mouth falling open with a keening sound as she grappled for purchase, for anything to hold on to, her hands landing on Yaz’s thighs at last.

Paying her struggle no mind, Yaz dove in to taste the skin right at her pulse point while at the same time pushing two fingers into the Doctor’s still open mouth, pressing her tongue down firmly. Instantly, the Doctor closed her lips around them and started sucking gently, a moan reverberating in the depths of her throat, strong enough for Yaz to feel against her own lips. 

But apart from that, the Doctor actually relaxed under her ministrations, the grasp she had on her thigh slowly loosening and her eyes falling shut again. When every last twitch of the blonde’s typically constantly moving body had subsided, Yaz detached herself from her neck carefully as not to startle her, and regarded her intently.

Apart from her mouth around Yaz’s fingers, not a single muscle seemed to move in the Doctor’s body, and even with the strain in her neck due to the grip Yaz still had on her hair she appeared to be utterly and completely at ease, almost blissed out. Yaz’s theory was slowly but surely gaining traction.

Pressing butterfly kisses on both of the Doctor’s cheeks, she tried to pull her back from wherever she currently was in her dazed off state.

“Look at me, babe.”

Almost reluctantly, the Doctor’s eyes fluttered open, revealing blown out pupils with only a thin ring of hazel left around them. Still sucking on the slowly pruning up digits, she hummed questioningly around them, signalling that she was listening. 

“Now, that’s a good girl,” Yaz murmured quietly, her other hand releasing its death grip on the Time Lord’s hair and starting to sooth the irritated skin with gentle fingertips. The shudder that went through her girlfriend was exquisite and she couldn’t help that little responding rush of power that coursed through her, causing her to grin at her tauntingly. “Y’didn’t accidentally get some sort of sex pollen on you again earlier, did you?”

The Doctor all but glared at her with a look of unparalleled indignance, letting the fingers slip from her mouth. “I did _not,_ thanks. That’d feel entirely different, I’ll have you know. And that happened just _one_ time!”

“One time that I will neither let you live down nor forget, so tough luck there, babe.”

“That’s unfair that is. I didn’t see y’complain ‘bout it too much back then,” she huffed, her trademark adorable crease forming between her eyebrows.

“And I’m still not complaining. But weren’t you just busy with something else?” Yaz held up her fingers to the Doctor’s face again, “Can’t really keep track of the film when you keep nattering on like that, can we?”

The budding protest died on the blonde’s tongue, her mouth clicking shut as her eyes flitted between the fingers in front of her and Yaz’s eyes. It was a short battle of wills - as it usually was - , and in the end all it took was one perfectly raised eyebrow from Yaz’s side for the Doctor to give in and part her lips. An almost relieved sigh escaped her as the two digits pressed on her tongue again, prompting Yaz to grin at her smugly, which in turn led to a new flush of red on the blonde’s cheeks as she cast her eyes downward in embarrassment. 

It took a bit of fidgeting and repositioning from both sides, but in the end they found a comfortable position with the Doctor curled up to her side, Yaz’s one arm slung around her shoulder and pulling her close, and her head resting on top of Yaz’s chest while she quietly sucked on the index and middle finger of Yaz’s other hand. 

With the Doctor finally subdued, Yaz asked the TARDIS to let the film start from the beginning again (hoping none of the boys would spontaneously decide to join them now), and the room was shrouded in dimmed lights and the sound of the intro within a heartbeat. Despite the film already having an extensive and thrilling action sequence five minutes in, everything felt oddly peaceful. 

So caught up in the little bubble they had created for themselves, Yaz couldn’t help pressing a kiss to the Doctor’s crown and nuzzling her nose into her hair, taking in the scent of her. Judging by the familiarity of it, the blonde had secretly nicked some of her shampoo again, she noted with a smile as she glanced down at her girlfriend, her face illuminated by the ever changing colours of the silver screen.

But apparently that had been a mistake. Yaz hadn’t even fully turned away and directed her eyes to the movie when it started again. At first it was just a bit of shifting and she ascribed it to the Doctor needing to merely reposition herself a bit, however two minutes later the Time Lord was fully fidgeting and shuffling around again, her fingers tapping out a nervous rhythm on Yaz’s thigh and her tongue drawing distracting patterns over her pruney fingers.

Okay, she definitely had enough now. 

Slowly, she disentangled herself from the woman in her arms, who in turn reacted with a frustrated whine when Yaz pulled her fingers from between her lips and wiped the excess wetness on her culottes. 

Tilting her head up and pressing a quick peck to the Doctor’s swollen lips, Yaz got up. “Pause it, will ya? I’ll be right back.”

Unsurprisingly, her girlfriend blinked at her in confusion, a hint of panic creeping into her words. “Where’re y’going?”

“I think I know how to help you - and myself, for that matter - , just gimme a mo’.” One squeeze of her outstretched and and a last reassuring smile cast into her direction, Yaz left the movie room to fetch what she was looking for. 

Upon her return, she found the Doctor in another new position - one she really shouldn’t have been surprised about in the first place - , and yet. Calves dangling over the backrest and her head hanging upside down over the edge of the seat, her girlfriend’s hair was falling like a golden waterfall, the tips almost touching the ground. Her usually pale face had taken on a considerably red hue due to the blood that had been rushing to her head for quite a while now However she didn’t appear to be all that bothered by it, her eyes lighting up considerably as she spotted Yaz standing in the doorway.

Shooting her a stern glare, Yaz crossed her arms over her chest. She had been gone for three minutes. Three. Minutes.

“Hiya, Yaz! I know ya frownin’ but it looks like a little smile from this perspective so I think it’s safe to say you’re absolutely beautiful upside down, too- not that I ever doubted that, but I’m glad I’m right.”

It was hard to keep her strict look, it really was. However she was saved from replying when the Doctor turned herself around in an unexpectedly graceful and fluid movement, the back of her head bouncing off the headrest in the process, and looked her up and down intently when she noticed her empty hands.

After a second of heavy silence and the Doctor’s eyes wandering up and down her body searchingly, clearly trying to find out whether she had missed something, confusion flitted through the blonde’s eyes as she finally noticed the bulge between Yaz’s legs and her breath hitched. “I thought y’still wanted to watch the film,” she rasped, tongue swiping over her lower lip subconsciously. 

“And I will.” Yaz walked over to her previous spot on the couch (probably a bit too stiffly for her liking, but getting the hang of wandering around with a silicone dick strapped in under the tight confinements of her yoga pants was still a work in progress), shooting the blonde a challenging look as she sat down. “The question is: d’you still want to?”

“Well, I mean- um. Y’think wearing me out’ll really do the trick? Cos, while your stamina is absolutely impressive, Yaz, really, I think y’never managed to wear me out without ending up completely exhausted yourself.” The Doctor scrunched up her nose before adding with a grin, “An’ then you’ll probably fall asleep halfway in as you always do.”

Yaz had half a mind to reward her cheekiness with a whole of three fingers pressing into her mouth this time. 

What she did instead was carding her hand through the silky blond strands before she pulled her closer by the back of her head so she could ghost her lips over her ear for her next words. “No, Doctor, what I wanna do is having you sit on my cock, letting it fill you up real nice and put a stop to that restlessness, so I can finish the movie in peace.”

Her girlfriend had gone absolutely still, her chest barely moving as she took shallow breaths, and Yaz pulled back with increasing worry when she was deprived of any form of immediate reaction to her plan. Finding her face, she was met with pupils so dark and blown out, she could see her own reflection in them despite the rather cosy ambient lightning. 

“Y- um. Y’think this’ll work?” the Doctor croaked once she had found her voice again.

In an attempt to hide her grin (and to keep her face from betraying her own budding arousal - this was about the Doctor after all), she nuzzled her nose right under the blonde’s ear, pressing it into the warmth she found there and taking in her unique scent. Which somehow always seemed to be a bit different when she was turned on; was it possible her species had something like pheromones?

Whatever it was, it was addicting in the best of ways and she pressed her lips to where her double pulse was hammering away, relishing in the whole body shudder she was causing.

“So…,” she started once she had found the willpower to remove herself from her girlfriend’s neck, “What d’ya sa--”

Overeagerness clearly taking over, the other woman clambered up into her lap, straddling her hips and grinding her crotch down on the bulge she found there as her lips met Yaz’s in a searing kiss. Swallowing the little gasp falling from the Doctor’s lips readily, Yaz decided to take that as all the affirmation she needed and buried her hand in blond strands again to keep the Doctor in place as she deepened the kiss. Her other arm snaked around her waist at the same time, pulling her closer.

She didn’t even need to start counting the seconds until her girlfriend started grinding down in earnest, forcing them to break apart so she could whimper freely and hide her blushing face in Yaz’s neck. Not that Yaz was complaining about that development, but this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind for how this was supposed to play out. 

Hands wandering down, she forced the blonde to stop moving with a firm grip on her hips. “The plan was to keep you still if I remember correctly, wasn’t it?”

The Doctor’s face reappeared from its hiding spot, a sheepish look on it as she played with the end of Yaz’s long braid between her fingers. “Sorry, got carried away.”

“Don’t you always.”

Her quip earned her an indignant glare, while at the same time the blonde’s usually rather pale face turned a deeper shade of red. She always looked so adorable when she was embarrassed; Yaz could hardly get enough of it.

Unsure what to do with herself now, the Doctor’s hands tentatively wandered down to the waistband of Yaz’s leggings, fiddling with it but now daring to actually pull at it. “So…”

“Yes, babe?” Yaz couldn’t help the amusement creeping into her voice. The other woman knew better than to just go for it when Yaz had made it clear that she was in charge.

“How- um. How do we go ‘bout this?”

Grinning, Yaz pushed her hips forward with enough force to jostle the Doctor out of her comfortable and secure position, using the hands on her hips to manhandle her out of her lap and let her gracelessly tumble onto her back and into the cushions beside her. 

“Well, I guess we need to get everything ready first, don’t you think?”, she crooned and kneeled on the couch right between the blonde’s legs.

With a nod of her head that left no room for further argument or questions, she signalled the Doctor to take off her braces. Her request was met with instant compliance, going so far that she had to react quickly to keep her girlfriend from taking off her shirts as well. They were to stay on for the foreseeable future, Yaz didn’t want her to get cold too quickly. Grabbing her hands and pressing them down onto the cushions, Yaz gave a low growl that was thankfully enough for the other woman to get the gist. It didn’t keep her from whining frustratedly, though.

Grinning devilishly, she pushed her hand under the already untucked and halfway up shirts and raked her blunt nails over the soft skin of the Doctor’s belly, earning herself a full body shudder. Yaz was pretty sure she’d never get over how sensitive and responsive her girlfriend was. Shifting so she could lap with her tongue at the pink trails her fingers had left, she used her now free hand to make quick work of the culottes, unbuttoning and unzipping the fly with practised ease.

When her lips met the waistband of the Doctor’s boxers - today featuring cartoon pugs on deep purple ground, much like the colour of the sofa - she paused for a moment to inhale the heady scent that was already coming her way. Unexpectedly, a hand had found its way into her hair, but not only that. Judging from the tentative pressure on her head, someone had decided to start playing by her own rules.

Closing her teeth around the skin stretched over the blonde’s hip bone, Yaz nipped a warning. A surprised yelp and involuntary jolt of her body later, the Doctor retracted her hand as if she had gotten burned, and sheepish and apologetic eyes met Yaz’s own when she glared up at her girlfriend.

Once she was under the impression that the Doctor had properly learnt her lesson, Yaz scooted back on the couch, pulling the trousers as well as the boxers down with her. Taking them off completely and throwing them out of sight behind the couch, Yaz took a moment to enjoy the image in front of her.

The Time Lord was splayed out on the cushions, her left leg pressed along the bottom of the backrest, the calf of her right one dangling over the edge, her hands creasing her maroon shirt with the way she held onto it - onto something, anything - tightly. And there, right between her open thighs, Yaz found her to be glistening with arousal already. Combine that with her dishevelled hair, hooded eyes, and the fact that she was still halfway dressed, the Doctor was a perfect and utterly irresistible picture of debauchery.

It wasn’t exactly how she planned it to go, but the love bite she had left on the inside of the Doctor’s thigh mere centimetres below her cunt a few days back had already faded into nothingness (the Time Lord might bruise easily, but she healed just as quickly), and they just couldn’t have that, could they?

Shuffling back to lie down onto her stomach, Yaz nestled herself between the blonde’s thighs and trailed her nose all the way up from her knee, revelling in how the limb under her instantly started shaking subtly in anticipation. When she finally reached her regular marking spot, she latched onto it with vigour, lips closing around the soft and giving flesh on instinct. A low groan sounded from above her, and the Doctor arched her back and canted her hips as Yaz started sucking on the skin in earnest.

Only when she let go with a wet plop and the body under her went limp again, she looked up, meeting eyes so blown out there was barely any hazel recognisable in the static and dull light of the holographic screen beside them. 

“Yaz, _please._ ”

Yaz hid her smug grin by pressing her lips to the Doctor’s skin again. She hadn’t even really started anything yet and her girlfriend was already on the way to becoming desperate; the Doctor’s responsiveness and eagerness never failed to get to her.

Since the Doctor had pleaded so nicely, Yaz allowed her a morsel of what she wanted, and licked a broad stripe from her entrance up to her clit to grant herself a bit of the taste she loved so much, giving the sensitive nub a few extra teasing laps and granting herself the pleasure of the Doctor’s surprised whimpers falling into her ears before she pulled away. Looking up to meet the Doctor’s eyes, she was met with disorientated confusion. 

“Why did- why did you stop?”

Swiping her tongue over her bottom lip just to rile the blonde up a bit more, Yaz scratched teasingly at the inside of her thigh and watched in amusement how the Doctor tried to wriggle around so she could get those fingers where she needed them. Smacking the tender skin right where she had left her mark just hard enough to make the Doctor jolt, Yaz finally held her hands out for the other woman to take them and be hoisted into an upright position.

“Because there’s something else that needs to be taken care of, too,” Yaz explained with a pointed look down into her own crotch.

“Oh! Yes, sure, of course, lem-,” the blonde went straight for the tight waistband of Yaz’s black yoga pants before she caught herself and paused mid-motion. Eyes wide, she looked up at Yaz. “Um. May I?”

Chuckling low in her throat, she scratched the Doctor right behind the ear like a cat and nodded approvingly. “So polite. Go ahead.”

Lifting her hips a bit to make things easier, Yaz watched as intent hands grabbed the material and suppressed a hiss at the coolness of the Time Lord’s fingers as they grazed her stomach. Eyes never leaving her work, the Doctor pulled until the dark silicone dildo sprang free (she had insisted on getting one for Yaz that matched her skin tone down to the last pigment and she hadn’t disappointed), and a relieved sigh left Yaz’s throat when the confining pressure was finally removed from her abs.

As soon as Yaz closed her hand around the shaft, the Doctor leant her face in close, and she guided it to her mouth, playfully tugging down her lower lip with the tip of it. To her amazement, the Doctor didn’t try to chase the toy but tried to keep still even though her body was almost vibrating with the need to do _something._

“Open up, babe, it’s alright.”

That was clearly all the blonde had been waiting for, her head shooting forward as soon as the words had left Yaz’s mouth. Without any preamble or finesse she sucked half of the toy into her mouth, her lips almost grazing Yaz’s fingers. 

While the Doctor continued to bob her head up and down enthusiastically, Yaz allowed herself to close her eyes for a quick second and groan. Seeing the Doctor like this always got to her, without a fault. Looking down and carding her hand through blond strands, her hips bucked up involuntarily and the head of the cock hit the Doctor’s throat, forcing her to sputter around it.

The apology died on Yaz’s lips when, instead of letting up and pulling back, her girlfriend closed her eyes and took it in deeper, _moaning._

There were no words in the English language to truly encompass how madly in love she was with this bloody amazing alien woman.

Still, as much as Yaz was enjoying the view (and the subtle press of the harness against her crotch everytime the Doctor swallowed her down to the hilt), the whole situation didn’t exactly sit right with her yet. Taking a handful of hair, she tugged at it with just enough force to get the Doctor’s attention.

“Are you comfortable hunched over like this?”

For a second, the blonde looked at her in confusion, brows scrunched together as if her own personal comfort was something she hadn’t even considered. Finally registering the tangle of her own limbs and the bend of her back, she let the cock slip from her mouth with a plop. “Mh, yeah, might- might shift a bit. Brilliant idea, Yaz, ten points!”

Shaking her head, Yaz wiped away a drop of saliva clinging to the Doctor’s lower lip with her thumb. “You were sucking my dick in full swing, don’t you think _I_ should dish out points and rewards here, babe?”

A fresh blush spread over the Doctor’s cheeks and ran down all the way over her throat like dripping paint until it disappeared underneath her shirts as she moved to get off the couch, probably to settle on the floor between Yaz’s legs. While Yaz would’ve loved nothing more any other day, she wanted something different now.

Quickly, she stopped her girlfriend before her knees could hit the ground. “No, Doctor, I need you to stay up here with me,” grinning devilishly, she nodded at the blonde’s bare lower half, “I want to have _something_ within reach.”

With arousal already fogging up her brain for good measure, the Doctor turned out to be a bit slower on the uptake than usual. However that made the deepening of her blush even prettier to look at when she finally cottoned on.

“ _Oh._ ”

Following Yaz’s lead, she got onto all fours beside her on the sofa again and regarded her expectantly as her face hovered close to the dildo still slick and shiny from her own saliva. 

“Very good,” Yaz grinned down at her and pushed a strand of hair behind the Doctor’s ear, making the ear cuff catch the light, “Now be a good girl and get back to work. No stopping before I tell you to, okay?”

Darkened eyes bright and nodding eagerly, the Doctor bent down again, humming happily as she started sucking at the tip. The angle forced her to bow down slightly to get the whole thing into her mouth, her back forming a beautiful arch with her ass up in the air. 

After scratching the blonde’s neck, making her eyes fall shut at the pleasure, Yaz let her hand wander down lower and pushed her shirts halfway up her back. Tracing the constellations of birthmarks dusted over the Doctor’s milky skin and finding new ways to connect them (there probably weren’t any she hadn’t tried yet but that wasn’t the point), Yaz felt like getting lost in the feeling of the soft skin under her palms. Every time she touched an especially sensitive spot, a visible shiver ran through the Doctor, but her movements didn’t falter. 

Satisfied with the almost peaceful picture her girlfriend painted like this, eyes still closed in concentration and no trace left of the previous restlessness and unruly fidgeting, Yaz quietly asked the TARDIS to start the movie right from the beginning again. 

(At first it was weird to not only realise the ship around them was factually aware of what they were doing at any given time, but interacting with it, too. However once Yaz had gotten over herself and found out first hand just how useful it could be… _well_.)

From her lap came a questioning sound as the holographic screen flickered to life again, and her gaze shot up to meet Yaz’s despite the awkward angle. With her right hand still tracing patterns on the blonde’s lower back, Yaz used her left to maneuver some strands back behind the Doctor’s ear (how did it always dislodge so easily?) so she could see more of her pretty face. Trying not to get too distracted by the way her girlfriend’s lips were stretched thin around the cock and drool had begun dribbling down her chin, she cast her a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, you won’t miss a thing. Just keep going- yes, that’s it- keep going until we get to that part where we stopped. Then you can get back up and sit on my lap.”

Plactated by her words, the Doctor closed her eyes again, all her concentration going back to the task at hand (or mouth, considering she was using both her arms to keep herself propped up). Lost in the satisfaction she was getting from sucking on Yaz’s dick, she didn’t notice that the hand on her back had started travelling again - further down her body.

It was a bit of a stretch and Yaz had to lean to the side a bit, but finally her hand reached around the Doctor’s thigh and her fingers made contact with wet heat. A desperate whine rang up to Yaz’s ears from her lap as she slowly traced her way through soaked folds, all the way from her perineum to her clit and back again, spreading her arousal while pressing just hard enough for it to be considered teasing.

When the Doctor failed to keep her hips still any longer and squirmed in hope to gain more friction, Yaz took some mercy on her at last. Biting her lip to keep her own noises from spilling out, she sank one finger into her. The feeling of tight and silken heat pulling her deeper and the Doctor’s relieved purr that always came with it got to her every single time without fail. 

Pumping her finger in and out a few times, Yaz soon found she could and should add another one (the Doctor would definitely agree wholeheartedly if she could speak in that moment). It sank in with the first one just as easily, coated in an abundance of slick the second both fingers were in to the last knuckle.

The Doctor gave a garbled and broken moan around the toy, almost sounding like a relieved sob, and she probably would’ve let the cock slip from her mouth to fully voice her needy approval if Yaz’s hand in her hair didn’t keep her in place. 

“Shush now, I don’t wanna miss anything from the movie,” Yaz crooned down at her girlfriend, and then stilled the movement of the fingers inside her cunt for emphasis, “ _again_.”

To her surprise, there was only a short whine - more of an acknowledgement that the Doctor had heard and understood, really - , before the blonde resumed sucking her off, the rest of her body perfectly still and ready to take whatever Yaz was willing to give her. 

Humming her approval, Yaz began to thrust into the Doctor’s cunt in turn. She kept her movements slow but deep, always making sure to steer clear of her clit. There was a tenseness in the Doctor’s shoulders and torso that told her exactly how hard the blonde was fighting with herself to not push back against her fingers and seek out more.

It was a power rush for Yaz to know this extraordinary and powerful woman was abiding by her rules.

The moment they had stopped the movie at was only a few more minutes away and Yaz was quite proud of herself for having been able to concentrate on the screen so far despite the sloppy wet noises from her lap and the scorching and silken heat clenching around her fingers every so often. The next time the Doctor tried to swallow all of her length, Yaz gripped her hair tightly and pushed her down, forcing the cock all the way down her throat and keeping her in this position. 

The same time the other woman started sputtering and quickly sucked in air through her nose to keep herself from choking and gagging, the walls around Yaz’s fingers clenched and a fresh wave of slick arousal coated her fingers. It was so easy to push the Doctor’s buttons.

Growling low in her throat, she eased her grip on the Doctor’s head and let her own fall back against the backrest. “ _Fuck_. You’re feeling so good, babe, so wet for me already. Can’t wait to sit on my cock, can you?”

The responding moan was barely audible over the sounds from the film, but she could feel its subtle vibrations all the way through the harness.

Catching Yaz slightly off guard and without actually telling her to, the TARDIS paused the hologram again right at the second Yaz had asked her to last time. If the Doctor noticed the sudden quietness hanging over the room, she didn’t let on - and didn’t let up, for that matter.

Since her girlfriend was still busy concentrating on getting the toy deep enough to press her nose into Yaz’s crotch on every downward movement, Yaz gave herself two moments to get her bearings. Phase Two of her plan, she could do this.

Unhurriedly, she removed her fingers from the Doctor’s cunt while she tugged the other woman’s mouth off the toy with a firm grip on her hair, pulling her upright to sit on her haunches. The Doctor let herself be handled easily enough, only a quiet whimper leaving her at the loss of stimulation. However her eyes widened in something akin to shock when she looked up to Yaz’s face, the previous whimper turning into a loud and protesting whine instantly.

Licking the blonde’s slick off her fingers and maing a show of enjoying the taste (which she definitely did, so much. She was still wondering whether it contained something alien that made it positively addictive), Yaz looked down at her with a tauntingly raised eyebrow.

“Want something, babe?”

The Doctor’s hand reached forward, but she thought better of it, her arm sinking down to her lap again under Yaz’s warning glare before her fingertips could get even close to Yaz’s wrist. 

Her eyes were completely blown out, providing the pleading look in them with an additional layer of desperation. “Can I please have those fingers? In my mouth, I mean. Please?” the Doctor croaked, voice still hoarse from taking the strap so deeply for a long time.

Yaz regarded the blonde with fondness for a moment; she really had trained her well, hadn’t she? Still, asking nicely and adding a ‘please’ to every sentence didn’t automatically mean the Doctor could get what she wanted - at least not that easily.

She looked the Doctor square in the eyes as she sucked her index finger into her mouth, cleaning it of her slick completely, adding a pleased hum just to see the other woman squirm and press her thighs together. When she removed it with a wet plop, she raised both her eyebrows again, voice even as she challenged, “So my cock wasn’t enough? Greedy and spoilt, you are.”

The reaction was immediate.

“Nonono, Yaz, no, that’s not what I meant! Your cock was enough- _is_ enough, it’s always enough!”

The longer Yaz remained silent, the more anxious the Doctor became. Only when her arms started flailing wildly, a tell-tale sign that she was about to go into another round of pleading and trying to justify her words, Yaz interrupted her spiralling with a chuckle. She held the remaining wet finger out right in front of the blonde’s face.

“Aw, I know, baby. I were just riling you up, don’t worry.” As a peace offering, she trailed her middle finger over the Doctor’s almost pouting bottom lip, smearing it with her own wetness.

The Doctor accepted it willingly, and Yaz felt silken heat, albeit a different one, engulf her fingers again. Just as with her strap-on a minute before, her girlfriend’s playful tongue made quick work of it, and before long the Doctor pulled away again, leaving the digits devoid of slick and sucked so thoroughly that they felt almost dry.

The Doctor looked so utterly pleased with herself and her work, Yaz couldn’t help but pat her cheek only for the other woman to close her eyes and nuzzle into it with a satisfied hum.

(Comparing the Doctor to a cat really wasn’t that far off sometimes.)

“Shall we get on with it?”

If Yaz was being honest, she was getting impatient herself by now. For one, the waistband of her leggings was slowly beginning to cut into her thighs, and for two, all that foreplay and the Doctor being practically on her best behaviour hadn’t left her unaffected. Said woman was now looking at her confusedly, that short moment of soft affection leaving her slightly disoriented.

Until Yaz gave a pointed look down to the cock standing proudly and still shining wet between her legs.

“Yes! Yes, ‘f course!” The Doctor scrambled into action, but once again Yaz had to stop her when she flung a pale leg over Yaz’s thighs.

She shook her head in fond exasperation as she manhandled the blonde into the position she wanted her to: sitting sideways on her lap, the toy momentarily peeking out from between milky thighs and pressing just barely against her soaked cunt. “Don’t you wanna watch the movie, too? As far as I remember that was your idea. And you very well can’t do that when you’re straddling me, can ya?”

A flush crept up the Doctor’s cheeks the same way it always did when she was struggling to keep up and was embarrassed by it. Or when fighting her own instincts to not cant her hips to seek out more pressure. Or was being manhandled by Yaz (everyone else would get her cold fury). In this case it was without a doubt all three.

Keeping her securely in position with her left arm tightly around her waist, Yaz cupped the Doctor’s warm cheek with her other and tilted her head so they were facing each other, desperate to entangle her in a long overdue kiss as hands clutched at her shirt just as desperately. 

She was granted access immediately, her tongue swiping in and stealing the last remnants of the blonde’s arousal right back from her. The kiss could have gone on for hours for all Yaz cared, but the Doctor was starting to twitch again, her hips moving on their own volition against the dildo, and she herself was in dire need of air.

Pulling away and earning herself a frustrated mewl, Yaz pushed their foreheads together and swallowed thickly. “Ya ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” The Doctor dared to dive in to press their lips together once more, ending up absolutely delighted when Yaz neither pulled away nor admonished her. Breaking the kiss, she added, “Green.”

Yaz leant back enough so she could look at her girlfriend properly, only truly satisfied with the answer when she could see her open and smiling face, eyes limpid and full of both arousal and excited anticipation. 

“Well then,” for a second she pondered making a stupid or crude joke, but decided against it and for a sensible, “c’mon, lemme help you.”

At first the Doctor wanted to protest, however she quickly noticed how different and more difficult it was to sink onto the strap from this position. It took a bit of fumbling, holding onto the sofa, and balancing from both sides, but they managed, and the tip of the toy was finally bracing the Doctor’s entrance without meeting much of a resistance.

Something akin to a relieved sigh fell from the blonde’s lips and only just then it hit Yaz how much the Doctor had probably needed this, either just for her own pleasure or for whatever had brought on that sudden feeling of unwelcome emptiness. She tightened her grip around the Doctor’s waist once more, both to keep her steady and keep her from hurting herself, and to reassure her.

When she had finally bottomed out completely with a shaky breath, Yaz squeezed her once more and peppered the cheek facing her with little kisses. “Alright, babe, let’s strike a deal.”

“Yes, I love a good deal, me.” The Doctor’s voice was still a bit unsteady and her eyes unfocused, but the characteristic excitement was truly unwavering.

Gently, Yaz tucked a few blond strands out of her face. “That wasn't a request, but glad to know,” her own voice changed from soft to stern so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash, “So, for the rest of the film you will keep my cock nice and warm and be quiet. And if you manage to do that, y’can ride me afterwards as a reward. Is that something you’d like?”

The sooner the words had left Yaz’s lips, the Doctor screwed her eyes shut and started squirming, subtly trying to rock herself back and forth on the big cock inside her but failing due to the lack of leverage she had in this position. Despite knowing the other woman would gain nothing except frustration like this, Yaz forced her to still with strong arms around her middle.

“A, I said afterwards, and B, I want a verbal confirmation, you know that,” she berated.

The Doctor gulped, a fine sheen of sweat forming on her forehead from the strain of everything and the heat that was undoubtedly coursing through her. “Ugh, yes, please, green, whatever, please just start the film,” she whined at last, dangerously close to heckling.

“Start with that attitude and I might rewind some scenes,” Yaz tutted, underlining the taunting with a playful flick of her finger against the blonde’s nose, earning herself a displeased wrinkle of it.

Instead of giving a verbal reply to Yaz’s threat, the Doctor slumped and leant her side bodily into Yaz, hiding her face in her neck with a whine loud and persistent enough for Yaz to actually feel it under her skin. Whether it was born from frustration or the cock shifting inside her Yaz couldn’t tell - but probably both.

“Is this comfy enough? Can y’watch like this?”

She felt the Doctor move her head around a bit as well as her hips wiggling almost imperceptibly, then she was met with a content sigh and a nod that rubbed soft strands against the sensitive skin of her neck. Judging by the way her girlfriend slowly relaxed and practically melted against Yaz, her hands toying idly with the hem of Yaz’s shirt, she had settled finally in.

Satisfied, Yaz grabbed the dark grey blanket draped over the armrest, the movement startling the Doctor into a surprised squeak. If Yaz had bucked her hips a bit on purpose just to draw some sounds out of the other woman, then that wouldn’t have been a total lie. Still, she tried to be as careful as she could and not jostle the Doctor too much again when she draped the thick fabric over both of them.

“‘M not cold,” came the instant mumble from the blonde.

“That’s what you always say an’ twenty minutes later you’re half Time Lord half icicle. We’ll be staying like this for a while, so I’m not taking any chances tonight,” Yaz gently admonished while she adjusted the blanket to cover them up to the middle of their bodies, making especially sure the Doctor’s bare feet were under there as well, “Make an educated guess why I insisted you keep your shirts on.”

The woman on her lap grumbled in defeat for a second before she placed a delicate kiss to Yaz’s pulse point. Quietly asking the TARDIS to resume with the film, Yaz was thankful for the position they had found themselves in since it made it impossible for the Doctor to see the what was in all likelihood a quite sappy smile on Yaz’s face. 

Small gestures like that had become the Doctor’s way of showing her gratitude, since she was still struggling with actually saying her thanks out loud for things she hadn’t actively asked for. And Yaz could definitely live with that (as long as she didn’t use the same gestures with the boys or anyone else, of course).

Slowly, the volume around them increased as the images in front of them flickered back into action, and Yaz allowed herself to get lost in the movie and the solid warmth in her arms. Of course she couldn’t help herself from moving around with her hips from time to time, relishing in the way the Doctor’s breath caught and hitched so close to her ear and her fingers tightened in her shirt, but apart from that the minutes trickled by almost in serenity.

As she absentmindedly traced random patterns on her girlfriend’s arm and belly, Yaz congratulated herself internally for her outstanding and brilliant idea, more than satisfied how unmoving and utterly calm the blonde was being now. It was a right shame having her sit on her cock to keep her quiet wasn’t a feasible approach during their adventures.

The hero was just about to face down his greatest enemy yet, when the fidgeting began again. First it was a continuous tugging on Yaz’s shirt, subtle enough to ignore it. But then the Doctor’s legs joined in, twitching under the blanket with just enough movement to make her shift around on Yaz’s lap and subsequently the cock, the resulting keening noises too loud to focus on the film properly. 

It would’ve been too good to be true, wouldn’t it?

“Pause.”

The images in front of them stilled immediately - and so did the woman in her lap.

“Yaz, I’m so sorry, I don--,” the Doctor blurted out, panicked eyes meeting Yaz’s, but she was silenced with a finger to her lips, her mouth clicking shut instantly.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I already considered that you’d still get fidgety down the line.” Carefully, Yaz reached behind herself, causing the blonde to whimper at the slight movement, and pulled out the silk tie she had hidden tucked away under her waistband the whole time. Holding the dark green fabric out for the Doctor to see, she asked softly, “D’you want me to tie your hands, babe?”

Noticing how the Doctor’s breathing immediately picked up and her eyes widened at the sight, she became worried that she might have gone too far with this, but then a broad grin spread over the blonde’s face. The Doctor thrust her hands out enthusiastically, fingers wiggling in the air, before she hid her face in the crook of Yaz’s neck again.

“Yes, please, yes. You’re absolutely brilliant! Please.”

The words tickled against her skin, however they weren’t enough. “So, what colou--”

“Green, bright green. _Please_ , Yaz.” The plea was accompanied by a cool nose rubbing against Yaz’s pulse point, eliciting a moment’s shiver and betraying just how much of a needy mess the Doctor was. 

It shot right to Yaz’s core - as it did every time the blonde begged so shamelessly - , and she needed a second to calm her own racing heart, hoping the Doctor couldn’t feel how it was trying to jump out of her chest. Taking a deep breath, Yaz turned her focus to the task quite literally at hand and diligently wrapped the tie around the Doctor’s slim wrists, her tongue poking out in concentration.

Despite knowing that it didn’t actually matter how tight or complicated she tied everything, if the blonde wanted to she would find her way out of her restraints without much ado, Yaz gave it the utmost care.

(The fact that the Doctor _chose_ to surrender to her like that time and time again had become a massive turn on for Yaz.)

When she was done, she tapped the bound wrists twice to get the Doctor’s full attention again, wordlessly asking her to test everything for comfort. 

Done with twisting and turning her arms, the Doctor regarded Yaz with a toothy grin. “‘S perfect. Thanks, Yaz.”

Unable to resist (and why should she anyway?), Yaz cupped her face with one hand and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. “Anytime. Ready to watch again?”

While the Doctor settled back into her previous position, Yaz made sure her hands stayed on top of the covers this time. She knew she couldn’t prevent any future fidgeting like that, but at least she would notice it right away like this.

However the restlessness didn’t seem to come this time around. As the music swelled and crested and the hero gave his grand speech about morals and righteousness, the Doctor was so still against her that Yaz wondered whether she had actually fallen asleep in the meantime. The little sadistic voice inside her there was only one way to find out.

In the same moment something exploded on the holographic screen, Yaz bucked her hips. 

The reaction was instantaneous. With a moan that was so loud it probably shocked both of them, the Doctor jolted on top of her, her legs kicking out at being surprised like that, and she pressed her face harder against Yaz’s neck.

A part of Yaz was feeling guilty about ambushing her girlfriend like that, another was revelling in catching her off guard. She turned her head to hide her grin in the Doctor’s hair - who hadn’t even complained yet and just taken it in stride instead - to murmur an apology, when Yaz got a surprise of her own.

Suddenly, her ears picked up something over the sound of firing blasters. “Fuck, I think someone’s coming! Just be still, don’t move a muscle, alright?”

The Doctor strained her ears just as much, but apparently her head was still somewhere else - who could blame her - and her enhanced Time Lord hearing failed to serve her right now. Scrunching up her face, she looked at Yaz questioningly. “But--”

“Just pretend you’re asleep.” 

Without thinking twice, Yaz pushed the blonde’s head back onto her shoulder and tried to make sure the blanket was covering every last bit of their lower bodies all the way down to the Doctor’s naked feet. Not to forget the tied hands that now definitely found their way under. 

At the same time she felt eyelashes fluttering against the skin of her neck, forcing her to use all her strength to keep her composure and not shudder bodily, the door creaked open and Ryan stuck his head in.

“Hey, can I--”

Looking him dead in the eye, Yaz put a finger to her lips. “Shh, she’s finally fallen asleep.”

“But I just heard you talk from outside,” he objected as his gaze flitted back and forth between the two women and she hoped for nothing more than the Doctor’s eyes to be definitely shut right then.

“Can’t be, probably were the TV y’heard.” Straight face. It was all about keeping a straight face.

Ryan mustered her skeptically and she instinctively tightened her hold around the Doctor. When she heard the sharp - but thankfully quiet - intake of breath against her neck, she realised that any kind of movement might not be the wisest decision right now. 

Lowering his voice at last, her friend pushed his doubts aside and moved over to the other side of the room as the asked, “Y’don’t mind if I join you for a bit, right? I’ll promise I’ll be quiet, bu’ Graham suddenly wanted to have some sort of bonding moment that I’m really not up for right now so I need something else to do that’ll keep him off my back.”

No. Definitely and absolutely no-way-in-hell no.

Yaz really hoped her face remained impassive despite her being - metaphorically speaking - balls deep inside the Doctor right now, not being able to take an actual deep breath for fear of jostling the woman in her lap too much and thus blowing their cover when she’d inevitably moan. 

“Aw, mate, the film’s almost over, we got only like five minutes left… I think y’need to find something else to do.”

Contemplating his choices, he came to a stop in the middle of the room, the TARDIS having luckily mind enough to automatically pause the screen with Ryan basically standing right in front of it. His eyes flicked from the hologram to the two women, lingering there long enough for Yaz to bristle. Before she could say anything however, their friend just grinned broadly and turned back to the door.

“Aight, I guess I’ll find something else. Don’ wanna know what you might get up to under those covers anyway.”

There was no way he could tell, she was absolutely sure of it. Still, that didn’t keep her heart from almost beating out of her chest. Summoning all of her acting skills, Yaz put on an unimpressed scowl. “My hands are above the covers. You can literally see them.”

“That makes one pair of two.” 

She was ready to smack that wink off him (as it turned out, getting caught in the act made her cranky, who would’ve thought). “Oh my God, Ryan! Piss off!” remembering the Doctor was supposed to be asleep, she reigned in her voice to a hushed tone again, “I swear if she wakes up now because of you, she’ll be your responsibility for the rest of the night.”

That had just the desired effect. Hands in the air in surrender, he inched out of the door backwards, a toothy grin still spread over his lips, but his voice back to a whisper. “An’ just like that I’m on my way!”

Once the door had clicked shut again and his retreating footsteps became inaudible, Yaz let her head fall back against the headrest with a tortured groan. Now that had been a close one. 

Carefully, she traded her fingers through blond hair and tugged lightly. “You don’t need to pretend anymore, he’s left.”

The Doctor mumbled something unintelligible, so Yaz decided to help her with her struggle and maneuvered her upright enough to be able to look into her face. She was met with a set of slightly bleary eyes, as if the Doctor had almost fallen asleep for real, and she reached up to smooth out her disarrayed blonde locks.

Indignance was heavy in the Doctor’s voice when she asked, “What d’you mean with me becoming Ryan’s responsibility?”

For a moment Yaz didn’t know how to answer that in a way that wouldn’t possibly end in a longer discussion, so she did the first thing that came to her mind: she bucked her hips again, hard. 

Getting disoriented by the sudden surge of pleasure rushing through her and the added difficulty of not being able to use her hands properly, the blonde almost lost her balance and Yaz had to keep her from toppling over.

She chuckled, “D’you really wanna talk about that now when the movie’s almost over?”

A flush went from the blonde’s face down her neck and disappeared beneath her shirts at that, and despite how much Yaz wanted to follow its trail with her mouth right now, she’d be damned to not follow her plan through until the end. 

“You’re right, Yaz, absolutely right,” the Doctor admitted quietly and ducked her head as she slowly leant back into the solid safety of Yaz’s chest.

Yaz bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to gloat too obviously while she fully welcomed her back into her arms. She loved how pliant and bowing to her whims the Doctor was in this state and she prayed to all there was in the universe that it would never grow old. 

Smiling, she pressed a kiss to the first part of the Doctor’s face her lips could reach. “Not long now, babe. I know you can make it through the rest, you’ve been such a good girl for me already.”

Feeling reassured by the responding hitch in the Doctor’s breath at her words, Yaz raised her eyes up to the ceiling and promptly the film started playing again. Sinking deeper into the cushions and trying to ignore the tingles and the prickling in her thighs from her girlfriend’s weight, she was set on immersing herself in the myriad of colours and sounds again.

After all the (sometimes unnecessary) build-up, the ending seemed to pass by in a hurry and at long last, the universe was safe again and the hero got the girl (if it even was a girl - Yaz couldn’t be sure. At least not a girl by human standards). Kind of boring, if one asked her, but apparently there were some tropes that were bound to transcend all of time and space.

The holographic screen went first dark and then switched off completely a second after the credits had stopped rolling. Funny, how two thousand years later this was still a thing people did when shooting films. In all fairness, Yaz didn’t know what she had actually expected them to do instead, but she somehow had thought that they’d find a different way to let the audience know who did what without putting them through ten excruciating minutes that usually nobody bothered with anyway.

Apparently the Doctor was feeling much the same way as she had started shifting ever so slightly about two minutes into the credits, her breathy whines puffing warm air against Yaz’s neck as every miniscule movement caused an undoubtedly intense tingle through her oversensitive cunt.

And by now Yaz was more than ready herself to get her hands and mouth on her girlfriend properly, not to mention to thrust her cock into her for real and watch how her face scrunched up seconds before she came.

She reached and scratched the Doctor’s sweaty neck to rouse her, whispering gravelly, “You’ve been such a good girl, Doctor, ‘m proud. Y’wanna get your reward now?”

In a rush of excitement at those words, the Doctor started moving and flailing instantly, only to sink right back into her original position with a yelp that slowly faded into a groan as the dildo moved against her inner walls. Hiding her face in Yaz’s neck in embarrassment at her own reaction, she grunted almost indignantly while Yaz tried to keep her amusement at bay to not jostle the woman in her lap any further.

“Easy there,” she smirked, her hands grabbing the blonde’s hips and helping her to rise up off her lap completely, the blanket falling off and pooling around Yaz’s feet on the floor. Yaz’s cock slipped out of her with an obscenely wet noise, mingled with the breathless groan tumbling from the Doctor’s lips. As the Doctor practically flopped down next to her on the sofa, Yaz took her in for a moment.

Her shirts were sticking to her and she was almost trembling, making Yaz bite her lip and worry, “Are you even still up to ride me or…?”

Immediately hazel eyes flicked up to hers, arousal so blatantly obvious that the blackness might swallow first her and then the Doctor any given second. Then, the blonde pressed her forehead to Yaz’s shoulder and whined for all intents and purposes.

“Yes, yes, I _so_ am! Please, Yaz, lemme ride you, I wanna ride you so bad, please!”

Her body reacted on instinct to her girlfriend’s blatant desperation, hips bucking up and thrusting the strap into thin air. By now Yaz herself felt like she would combust if she didn’t get the Doctor onto her dick _right now_.

Growling low in her throat, she grabbed the Doctor’s right thigh and practically yanked it over her lap. To nobody’s surprise, the other woman went with it more than willingly. 

Yaz let her eyes roam over her form, contemplating how to best go about things. But not only her eyes were wandering, her hands were doing it just as much. 

Wide eyes were watching Yaz impatiently as she first smoothed blonde hair again (how did it get tangled up that quickly all the time?), stroked down still covered arms until her fingers grazed the soft silk around the Doctor’s wrists, to then let her fingers draw patterns on pale and trembling thighs while she committed the picture of the Doctor’s pink and soaked cunt to memory.

At last, her hands found purchase on the blonde’s hips again, and Yaz looked up to meet her eyes once more, asking wordlessly for permission to proceed. It was granted with a slow smile and enthusiastic nod.

Steadying the Doctor with a strong grip, Yaz helped her shuffle forward and then ease down on the slick toy again, her eyes flitting back and forth between the silicone disappearing centimetre by centimetre and the Doctor’s face as she watched for any signs of discomfort. Which thankfully never came.

Both women let go of a shaky breath when the Doctor had finally bottomed out, eyes never leaving each other’s. But before Yaz gave her the signal to move, she took hold of the Doctor’s bound arms and moved them up so she could loop them around her neck, giving the blonde additional leverage with the added benefit of having her girlfriend closer.

Last but not least, there was something Yaz definitely needed to do. Cupping the Doctor’s face with both of her hands, she pulled her in, sealing their lips in a kiss that grew more heated as the seconds trickled down around them. The Doctor opened her mouth with a whimper as her hips started to twitch and grind forward on their own accord, and Yaz used it as an opportunity to push her tongue inside, licking and tasting every corner of her mouth she could reach.

Once the blonde noticed what her body was doing, she stilled and broke off the kiss, her fingers holding onto the braid almost clinging to Yaz’s neck and eyes wide with apology. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

Yaz silenced her with a finger to her lips. “It’s fine, you’ve earned your reward. Y’can move any time you like an’ however you like.”

The look of panic mixed with arousal-induced drowsiness vanished from the Doctor’s face as soon as Yaz had finished her sentence, and she briefly wondered if she had made a mistake. To absolutely no one’s surprise, the Doctor could be like a kid let loose in a sweets shop not only when exploring foreign planets but during sex as well.

Instead of sharing her excitement verbally, the Doctor opened her lips under Yaz’s finger and sucked it into the wet and hot cavern of her mouth, making Yaz wish she had taken the time to look for the bioengineered strap-on so she could feel the same but different sensation of the Doctor’s cunt engulfing her as well.

“You just love using your mouth any way possible, huh?” she teased the Doctor, depressing her tongue for a moment and watching her nod eagering around the digit, “Want more?”

A shudder went through the woman in front of her and she watched as the Doctor closed her eyes and _keened_ around her fingers. Done with playing games, Yaz held her jaw between her fingers and pulled the other one out from between the blonde’s lips, only to directly plunge back in with three. The suction around them started right away and, turned on beyond compare by the sight of the Doctor’s lips stretched down thin like that again, Yaz pinched the skin over the blonde’s hip bone with her fingers in the hope that she would get the gist and get going.

It did just do the trick. 

Her hips shot forward in response to the unexpected attack, successfully reminding her that she was still impaled on Yaz’s cock and the Doctor shuddered once more, a groan bubbling low in her throat and tickling around Yaz’s fingers as the motion made her clit grind against the material of the harness. 

With her forearms pressing down on Yaz’s shoulders, the Doctor strained her thighs and lifted herself halfway off the toy, brows furrowed in concentration and saliva already starting to pool in the corners of her mouth. When she slammed back down again, the impact pushed the harness into Yaz’s crotch, just above her clit, and Yaz groaned quietly in frustration. So close, but yet so far.

Nevertheless, the Doctor slowly built her movements up to a steady rhythm, the wet smacking noises of their bodies meeting conducting a symphony underlined by heavy pants and guttural noises. 

Feeling the urge to distract herself from the need coiling inside her stomach (but never tight enough to actually snap), Yaz pushed the Doctor’s shirts up to under her armpits as best as she could with one hand. The white sports bra proved to be a bit more of a challenge, especially with the woman wearing it bouncing on her lap, but in the end she won the struggle and was rewarded with two perky tits just below eye level.

Mouth watering and trusting the Doctor to be able to keep herself steady enough, she leant in and closed her lips around one stiff and dusky nipple when the woman in her lap stilled for a short moment to grant her undoubtedly burning thighs some rest. 

Keening, the Doctor arched forward, pressing more of her body into Yaz’s face, and Yaz’s fingers pushed deeper inside the wet cavern of the Doctor’s mouth with the motion. They hit the back of her throat unexpectedly, and she sputtered around them, her quiet sounds choked off instantly. 

Just as before when she was choking on Yaz’s cock, the Doctor didn’t pull back, on the contrary. Sucking in a lungful of air through her nose, she ground herself against the base of the strap-on and the harness, eyes fluttering shut when she found just the right amount of pressure on her clit.

Yaz was barely aware of the soft rocking and gyrating motions the Doctor’s hips where making, she was so immersed in drawing all kinds of noises out of her as she moved her mouth from one nipple to the next, kneading and squeezing the other in the meantime, laving on every bit of skin she encountered on the journey. 

They might’ve agreed on no marking where people (especially the boys) could see, but that didn’t mean Yaz wouldn’t latch onto every other part of skin that wasn’t off-limits. Not when the blonde bruised so easily, being Yaz’s personal canvas to paint her signature all over with her teeth and tongue.

The wet plop with which Yaz released the side of the Doctor’s right breast, leaving a dark red and purple mark just shy of her nipple, seemed to spur the Doctor back into action again. With a mix of a moan and whimper, muted and twisted by the fingers inside her mouth (but no less a sound that Yaz wouldn’t forget until the day she died), she picked up her movements again, finding a new pattern to maximise her pleasure.

Lift. Slam. Grind.

Lift. Slam. Grind.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

From time to time Yaz would thrust her hips up in a counter motion just to toy with the Doctor and hear her gasping in surprise, but apart from that she let her girlfriend do her thing, content with mapping every millimetre of her chest with her hand and mouth. 

But then the blonde’s movements began faltering ever so often. Drawing one last circle around a hardened nipple with her tongue, Yaz let go and looked at her expectantly while still massaging the Doctor’s left tit roughly.

Almost black eyes met her own and with a guttural groan the Doctor pulled her head backwards, causing Yaz’s fingers to slip out of her mouth.

“Fu- fuck, Yaz, please, I- I- _please_!”

Noticing the frustration set deeply between the Doctor’s brows, Yaz grinned devilishly and twisted the nipple in her hand at the same time she pushed her fingers back into the Doctor’s mouth, a garbled moan falling from her lips. Voice dangerously low, Yaz simpered, “what is it, baby? I know you can come like this, you just need to put in a bit more effort.” 

The Doctor stilled momentarily and Yaz wondered whether her taunting words had accidentally sent her off the cliff (it wouldn’t have been the first time). Before she could ask, however, the blonde jumped back into action, her brain apparently just needing a quick reboot. 

Smug grin firmly in place, Yaz busied herself with every bit of skin she could reach again. It was hard to properly suck and nibble at the Doctor’s nipple when she was bouncing on top of her like that - hard enough already to concentrate on not ramming her fingers into her mouth too harshly - , so she settled for kissing and suckling around the swell of her breasts again.

The movements became more frantic, almost enough to jostle Yaz as well. Encouraged by the signs of the Doctor getting closer and closer to her release, she wandered up north with her ministrations, licking across prominent collarbones until she reached the blonde’s pulse point. Carefully, she closed her teeth around the skin time and time again, straining her ears for the tell-tale sounds of the Doctor’s oncoming climax.

They were muted due to Yaz’s fingers filling her mouth and pressing down on her tongue when they came at last, but Yaz would know that sobbing keen anywhere and anywhen in the universe.

Missing the frantic double beat under her lips already, she let go of the Doctor’s tender neck. Raising her head and finding the Doctor’s tilted back, eyes screwed shut, Yaz clucked her tongue disapprovingly. 

“Look at me. I want to see how your eyes glaze over when you come,” then, just to see the Doctor’s hips stutter at the words, she added, “I want to see exactly how much you enjoyed sitting on my cock for hours.”

And stutter they did.

The Doctor barely managed to hold her unwavering gaze for more than five seconds before she slammed down hard one last time and ground her clit frantically back and forth against the harness, her orgasm washing over her and her mouth falling open around Yaz’s fingers while she struggled to keep her eyes focused on Yaz’s face. They fell shut at last.

Yaz could still feel her girlfriend’s cunt clench rhythmically around the toy when she slowly removed her fingers from her mouth, giving her the chance to come down from her high in peace. Ever so often, the Doctor would tentatively rock her hips, chasing every last bit of aftershock, and Yaz put her hands on them to guide her movements while she peppered the flushed skin of her sternum with kisses.

It took a while until the Doctor finally stilled completely and Yaz looked up from her chest. “You good, babe?”

She was rewarded with a blissed out grin, broad and brilliant and radiant enough to put the star they were drifting next to to shame. The Doctor leant in, chastely pressing her lips to Yaz’s, almost purring, “M perfect. Thank you.”

Deepening the kiss, their tongues meeting again after such a long time without each other, Yaz was just short of getting absolutely lost in their kiss and the heated up body pressing into her, but she felt something soft and silken slither down her neck and over her collarbone.

Breaking away, she looked down at herself only to find the dark green tie pooling right where their bodies were still joined together. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the Doctor, who at least had the decency to look a bit sheepish.

“Couldn’t have waited another minute, could ya?”

“Nope,” the Doctor replied with a grin, popping the p, and then pressed another heartfelt kiss to Yaz’s lips, her cheeks, and the particularly sensitive spot right below her left ear, before she slowly eased herself off the dildo. Drenched in her juices, it stood glistening in the amber light.

Despite the toy being an eyecatcher for a second, Yaz didn’t fail to notice the slight wince on the Doctor’s face as she lowered herself back down on Yaz’s thighs again.

“Are you really okay?”

“Oh definitely. But are _you_ okay?”

Yaz blinked owlishly, puzzled by the question. “Huh? ‘F course I am.”

“Good, but I will definitely make you feel way, way _better_ now.”

“Oh, are you no--”

Her words were interrupted by the Doctor sliding down and off her thighs with still somewhat jittery legs, pushing Yaz’s apart to sink to her knees between them. Actually _winking_ at her, she grabbed the waistband of Yaz’s leggings and pulled, barely waiting for her to get the gist and lift her hips to help her. Yaz couldn’t do anything but watch dumbfoundedly, her own arousal spilling to the forefront of her mind and reminding her painfully of the burning in her groin. 

Once the Doctor managed to roll the tight material down and off, ridding Yaz of her plushy socks in the process as well, she went directly for the buckles of the harness.

Shaking her head, but with zero intention of stopping the blonde in her eagerness this time, Yaz grinned wryly down at her, “Whatever happened to asking politely, huh? You’re awfully cheeky after coming.”

The blonde didn’t even look at her as she pulled the harness down her dark and toned legs, taking her sticky knickers right with it. “Would you really deny me right now?”

“Definitely not. But isn’t your jaw too sore now for…,” Yaz gesticulated weakly, “for this?”

“What? For making you come on my tongue?” the Doctor’s eyes crinkled with a hint of mischief before quickly sobering up, “ _Never._ Never in a thousand years.”

The intense reverence in which she spoke the last words hit Yaz like a fist to the gut and threatened to take every last bit of oxygen away from her. While in the end she found herself to be breathing just fine, words had definitely deserted her.

(And was there really an adequate reply to this sort of thing, anyway?)

Happy with the lack of further half-hearted resistance, both verbally and fabrically, the Doctor grabbed her under her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the sofa. The amused chuckle bubbling inside Yaz’s throat was quickly replaced with a gasp when her girlfriend settled into a comfortable position between her legs and leant in, her lips trailing featherlight kisses up the inside of her thighs and up and down her labia, already picking up the evidence of her arousal on the way and smearing it.

Blindly, one of the Doctor’s hands pushed under Yaz’s shirt and splayed out over her stomach, tracing slow patterns across the soft skin and making it twitch in response, while the other reached for Yaz’s hand on the cushion and intertwined their fingers. Not ceasing her ministrations, the Doctor’s hazel eyes looked up to meet dark brown ones, asking a silent question that still rang loudly through the room.

Granting herself one last breath before it would inevitably be taken away from her, Yaz smiled lovingly at the woman between her legs and threaded her free hand through her golden, silken strands. All words were lost on her at the picture in front of her, so she squeezed their joined hands instead, feeling the Doctor grin against her.

Her head meeting the headrest and eyes falling shut as the Doctor’s talented tongue pushed into her, Yaz figured it wasn’t all that bad that the Doctor was relentlessly fidgety.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. If you still have any thoughts left, please let me know ;D


End file.
